Complicated
by ZoeyMarieSnape
Summary: What if Harry had a half-sister? Lily never died? Or Lupin never lost his job? Go along with Zoey, Harry and their friends during the summer before third year and beyond. HP/GW ZS/JD HG/RW LP/SS


Complicated

by: ZoeyMarieSnape

Okay, I know this is only "one chapter" but the chapters i wrote looked really short so i thought i would just combine some chapters :P

If you have anything to say(good or bad), please dont be so harsh, im kind of nervous as to post this because of nasty comments my sister is getting :/

so if you have anything bad to say or suggestions, be nice about it...please?

FYI IF ANY OF YOUR IDEAS ARE IN MY STORY, I DIDNT STEAL THEM I GOT INSPIRATION FROM THEM :D I DO NOT OWN ANY OF JK ROWLINGS CHARACTERS! ONLY THE ONES THAT ARE MINE! by the way...pardon my french ;)~ZoeyMarieSnape

Chapter Zero: My life so far...

My name is Zoey Marie Lilliana Snape and I am a witch. I am thirteen years old. My current boyfriend is Zak Green but I think that is soon going to change soon. He asked me out a couple of days before the term had only been going out a few days and I could already tell he was the jealous type, for example, on the train he was freaking out because I was talking to Draco more than I was him. He was so angry that he left the platform at Kings Cross Station without even saying goodbye. WHAT A COMPLETE ARSE IT COMPLETELY MADE ME FURIOUS. This relationship is soooo over when I get home. Hehehe.

Anyway,I go to HogwartsSchool of Witchcraft and Wizardry. On July thirty-first, when I turned eleven, my father and I went to Diagon Alley to get my wand. Mr. Ollivander explained to me that there were triplet cores. One of them already had been sold to Tom Riddle/Lord Voldemort. Amazingly, the second one had chosen me. It is made of Holly, it is eleven inches long and has a phoenix feather core. From what Mr. Ollivander said, only a great witch or wizard could obtain this wand. The third one is still to be united with its owner. My dad didn't want me to go to Hogwarts till I turned twelve, for reasons I have no idea about. I didn't care about going a year late. He could keep an eye on Draco and me easier, us being in the same year.

Ever since I was a little girl, one of my first friend has always been Draco Malfoy. Our fathers introduced us when we were like five and have been best friends ever since(even though I am a year older than him). When the time came to get sorted at Hogwarts, I was worried I was going to be put in Slytherin, it was rumored that all Slytherins would turn out to be evil. My mum was in Gryffindor, i've been told and me dad was in Slytherin. Draco got sorted into Slytherin, we both knew he I got sorted, I was sorted into the house that Harry Potter had been sorted in, Gryffindor. When I got sorted my dad was a bit disappointed because he is the head of Slytherin, yes my father is Severus Tobias Snape, but when i reminded him mum was a Gryffindor he was very proud of me. He tells me often that I have my mothers Emerald Green Eyes and her Fiery Orange Hair. I hope I get to meet her soon :). Even though dad isn't saying who she is till I am older.

My first best friend that I practically grew up with is Joshua Chase Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. He is a Gryffindor just like me. He is the first friend i ever had. We both grew up at the castle.

Anyway, I am now going into my third year at Hogwarts, and even though Draco is my best friend, Ronald Bilius Weasley,Joshua Chase Albus Wulfric Brian Dumbledore(Josh), Lindsey Nicole Lupin, Hermione Jean Granger, Scarlett Ann McGonagall, Jo Martin Black and Harry James Potter will always be my closest friends. While Harry, Ron, Scarlett, Josh, Jo, Hermione hates Draco, they understand my situation. Draco is still my best friend, but Harry,Josh,J,Scarlett,Lindsey, Hermione, and Ron will ALWAYS be there for me and are my closest friends. The reasons being of what happened in our first and second years at Hogwarts.

In our first year, Hermione truly became our friend after we saved her from a mountian troll. Near the end of the year, Harry, Ron,Lindsey, Josh, J, Scarlett, Hermione, and me, figured out what the three-headed dog was guarding. The Philosophers Stone. We found out somebody was trying to steal it and when Dumbledore had to leave for an important meeting with the ministry. We knew it would happen that night so we put Fluffy to sleep with music, got through the devil snare, played the best game of Wizards Chess ever at Hogwarts and defeated Proffesor Quirrel/Lord Voldemort, for the time being.

In our second year though. The Chamber of Secrets had been opened. People were getting petrified. Sadly, Jo, Scarlett, and Hermione were three of them, but right before they got petrified, they found out that it was a Basilisk snake and it was using the plumbing to get around the castle. Once Ginny( Rons' younger sister) was taken into the chamber, Ron, Lindsey, Josh, Harry, Lockhart(sadly), and myself went to save Ginny. We got down there and Lockhart thought he would be soooo funny and try to obliviate our minds so we went crazy. Luckily he took Rons wand (which was broken) and the spell backfired, causing a separation from Harry, Lindsey and I from Ron, Josh, and Lockhart. Harry, Lindsey and I went ahead and killed the Basilisk and saved Ginny, defeating Lord Voldemort once more. Harry, Ron, Lindsey, Josh, Jo, Scarlett, Hermione and I all received medals for services to the school and Dumbledore cancelled all exams for the end of the !

Now it is the beginning of summer and dad and I are in the living room, around 7pm just relaxing. Thankful another year has gone by. Hopeing nothing else happens.

Chapter one: Unexpected Visitor

~Zoey's POV~

"Father?" I spoke up to dad.

"Yes, Zoey?" he said, lowering the Dailey Prophet he was reading.

"May I use your owl?"I asked him.

"Yes, you may use Spike." he replied and went back to the Prophet he was reading.

I walked up the stairs to my room, grabbed a piece of parchment, my ink bottle and quill and began to write:

**'Dear Zak Green, This isn't working out, you being jealous all the time. Sorry but I am breaking up with you, so don't even bother writing back. ~Zoey Snape'**

I sealed it and called Spike to me and and sent off my letter. After I sent the letter,I went back down to the living room. As I was getting ready to sit down the doorbell rang. 'Who would be here at eight o' clock at night?'I wondered to myself.

"Zoey, get the door...please." dad said slowly

"Okay." I replied and got up, walked to the door, and opened it to a lady who had emerald green eyes and firey orange hair like...mine." Hello. Can I help you?"

"Um, actually yes. is Severus Snape here?" she asked.

"Er...yeah, just follow me." I said and ushered for her to follow me into the living room.

~Severus POV~

"Zoey, get the door...please." I said slowly.

"Okay." she replies and goes and opens the door. A few seconds later Zoey comes in with the guest and I look up from the Prophet to see who is here. As soon as I look up, I can feel my eyes widen as I recognize the person. Her name is Lily Evans-Potter, but she died in Godrics Hollow on that halloween.

"Ummm...Dad? I am going to bed... it's almost 9 and i'm pretty tired...Goodnight." she said and started towards the stairs.

"Goodnight Zoey. I'll be up in a little bit." I called after her and then turned my attention back to Lily."How do I know you are the real Lily Evans-Potter?"

" You don't."she replied.

"Alright then. Would you mind me giving you some veriteserium, so I know you aren't lying?" I said to her.

"Thats fine." she replied.

"Accio Veritiserium." I said and a small vile came soaring to my hand from my potion stores in my bedroom. "Here." I said and handed her the vile.

She drank the whole vile and waited for the first question.

"What is your full name?" I asked.

" Lilliana May Evans-Potter." she said.

"What is my middle name. Only a few people know this." I said.

"Tobias. The few people who know consist of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and myself." she said.

"How, many children do you have?" i asked.

" Two. Harry James Potter and Zoey Marie Lilliana Snape." she replied.

"What year did I make the mistake at Hogwarts and what did I say?" I asked.

"It was fifth year and you called me, you called me a mu-mudblood." she said tears threatening to spill over onto her cheeks.

"What year did we become animagus's and what are our forms?" I asked, knowing only the real Lily knew this.

"In third year, your a black panther and I'm a smaller dark red panther." she replied.

"Lily? Is that really you?" I asked her.

She nodded yes and said, "You know, I have forgiven you for that day right. When we met up that night in Hogsmeade and when Zoey was made. That was one of the best nights of my life. When Zoey was born, I made Remus her godfather. James, he thought she was his and ,made him godfather straight away. I'm sorry Severus, I know how much you hate him."

"Lily, it's alright. Now can you please tell me what happened that night in Godrics Hollow?" I asked her.

"The night he came, Sirius was going to change the secret keeper position to Peter, because it was likely that Voldemort was going to go after Sirius. I think Peter is the traitor, I know Sirius would never betray me and James. I had seen someone apparate outside the gate and immediately grabbed Zoey and Harry and told Zoey to hide in Harry's closet. I had just enough time to cast my love to Zoey and Harry and take the potion that would be used as _pertificus tortalus_ so it would look like he had killed me. He actually sent the spell and it just grazed over my head and I fainted. I woke up when you were holding me, but the potion was still in effect and I couldn't move. Once it finally wore off, Hagrid had been there to collect Harry and I knew you had taken Zoey. After that I went to America to live with my cousins. I finally decided to come back last night when I found an old photo album. It has a picture of you and Harry and Zoey and James and Sirius and Remus.I knew I had to come back and see if you guys were alright. Sev? I need to go see Harry and Tuney...Does Zoey even know who I am?" she said with desperation in her voice.

" We can worry about Harry and Petunia later this summer, I was actually going to tell Zoey about you later this summer. How about tomorrow morning after you get up we can tell Zoey. Together. If you would like, you could live here until you find a place. Now come " I said and stood up with my arms open for her to run into.

She stood up and practically jumped into my arms. I held her in my arms, not wanting to let go. She looked up at me and smashed her lips to mine. I stood in shock for a moment then started to kiss her back. We both felt a jolt of electricity run through us as we kissed but only I saw the golden aura that surrounded us and decided to look into it later.

"I love you Sev." she said resting her head on my chest.

" I love you too Lily, Always. Do you want a seperate bedroom? Or do you want to share mine?" I asked her.

"If you wouldn't mind, could I share your bedroom with you? I still have nightmares about that night in Godrics Hollow." she said.

"Of course you can Lily. Do you have any luggage?" I asked her. She nodded and pulled out a toy sized suitcase and set it on the floor. She muttered 'enlargo' and the suitcase went to it's regular size.

"Follow me." I said and grabbed her suitcase and started towards the stairs. We got to my bedroom and she laid down and immediately fell asleep. I conjured a small pillow into a dresser for her clothes, opened all three drawers, and with a flick of my wand, all of her clothes flew into the dresser. I put on my pajamas and went to Zoey's room.

"Goodnight Zoey." I called through the door.

"Goodnight Daddy. I love you." she called back.

"Love you too." I said and went back to my room and went to bed.

~DURING THE TALK BETWEEN LILY & SEVERUS~

~Zoey's POV~

I was getting ready to start my transfiguration homework from Mcgonagall and I felt a burst of magic in the air. I ran to the top of the stairs to see a golden aura around my dad and the women, who were kissing. I gasped. I knew what it meant. They were soul bonded. I only knew this because Joshua and I researched about it when we were little. I ran back to my room and put my homework away and decided to do it tomorrow. As I was getting ready to fall asleep I heard Dad say goodnight through the doorway. I replied goodnight and fell asleep.

Chapter two: Surprise!

*Severus POV*

I woke up from whimpering coming from Lily.

"LILY!" I shout-whispered and shook her genlty so she would wake up.

"Severus." She said, looking at me," I keep having the same nightmare. It's always James dying an-and that day in in fifth year."

"Lily, love, it;s alright. That all happened in the past." I said and then froze, realizing I just called her 'love'.

"Sev? Did you just call me 'love'?" she asked.

"Er...yes." I whispered.

"I like it. Sev? I'm sorry for what happened in fifth year when I stopped talking to you. I realized I loved you more than a friend and was scared if what was going to happen." she said," I love you Severus Tobias Snape."

"I'm sorry for calling you a mu-mudblood Lily. I have always loved you Lily May Evans." I replied and we both fell back to sleep in each others arms.

~Zoey POV~

I woke up to the sound of pecking on my window at seven in the morning. I got up and saw Draco's owl, Dragon with a letter in his beak. I let him in and he came in dropped the letter in my hand, nipped my ear and soared back through the window. I watched him till he was just a speck in the sky. By then it was nearly seven-thirty. I opened Draco's letter, it read:

**" Zoey, I don't quite know how to say this, but we can't be friends any longer. My father claims that Gryffindors are stupid and are scum. I sadly agree with him. I am very sorry Zoey, but our friendship is over. -Draco Malfoy P.S. Don't even bother writing back. I won't respond. See you at school in the fall, goodbye Zoey forever."**

I sat at my bed and stared at the letter. Tears were streaming down my face. I jumped up and ran into the kitchen. I made myself a glass of tea and put some calming draught potion into it and drained the glass in three big gulps. All I could think about was 'why? Why did his father say Gryffindors were scum? Wasn't his cousin a Gryffindor?All these questions scrimageing through my head, I fell asleep at the kitchen table with my head resting on my crossed arms.

I felt a seering pain in my scar."Daddy!" I yelled and fell into unconsciousness.

~Zoey's Dream~

Green lights were flying everywhere. Mum told me to hide in Harry's closet and to not come out no matter what. I heard mummy scream and curiousity overtook me. I crawled out to see a man dressed in black robes with snake-like slits with red iris's for eyes. He sent the killing curse towards me and Harry, amazingly he shot to spells at once. I felt a seering pain in my right cheek, just below my eye and passed out, not before seeing Harry. He had a scar above his head in the shaped of a lighting bolt,

I woke up to the sound of a man crying, sometime later. I slowly crawled to the sitting positon to get a better look at the man holding my mum. He had a black cloak on and black hair with black onyx eyes. I reconized him. That man was my real dad. When I had turned two, my mom told me that Severus Snape was my real dad.

"Daddy?" I said.

"Zoey! Your alright...wait? How do you know I am your real dad?" he said, confusion creeping on his face.

"Mum told me when I turned two." I told him," She also told me it was so I could be safe, I understand."

"Zoey, you are going to come live with me. Alright." he said.

"What going to happen to Harry?" I asked not wanting to leave him behind.

"I am going to go and get a friend, he will probably go to your aunt's house. Anyway, come on honey." he said and picked me up.

" Alright." I said and fell asleep in his arms.

~Later in the dream~

I woke up to two people talking.

"Severus. Are you sure they are dead?" an old man asked my daddy.

"Yes, they both are. Harry is still there. I took Zoey because she is mine." Dad said.

"Really?" the old man said with a chuckle.

" Yes. It was a one night thing. Anyway. I'll be potions master." dad said.

"Okay. Now Severus please go home and get some rest. Lily may be gone, but you still have Zoey as a piece of her. You can already tell Zoey is going to look like her mum." The old man said, chucking.

"Alright Albus. But, where is Zoey going to go while I am teaching?" Dad asked.

"unfortunately, my son and his wife were killed on an auror mission tonight. I was watching their son, Joshua. Therefore, I am his guardian now, I can watch them both while you are teaching, then she can stay with you at night. Also, would it be alright if she grew up at the castle? Like during the Holidays, until she starts Hogwarts? I think it would be safer. And, I would like it if she started school when Harry does, it would easier to keep an eye on them both." Albus said.

"Yes, that is fine. She has a heart shaped-scar on her right cheek, under her eye and Harry has one on his forehead, but in the shape of a lightning bolt." dad said.

"Severus, her and Harry will be famous, they cannot know they are siblings till Harry turns 13. Okay? Goodnight Severus." Albus said.

"Goodnight Albus." Dad said, picking me up. I looked up from his shoulder a bit. My eyes met Albus' and he gave me a small wink before dad and I disappeared to go to the dungeons.

~End of Dream~

"DADDY!" I yelled before I blacked out.

*Severus POV*

I heard Zoey shout for me and I shot up, slipped my robe on and ran to Zoeys' room. To find it...empty? My mind started racing. I didn't know where she was or if she was okay. I ran into the kitchen to find Zoey asleep at the table. She was whimpering slightly so I decided to wake her up.

"Zoey? ZOEY! Wake up. Sweety, wake up!" I whisper/yelled.

"Whaaa?"she replied.

"What's wrong? You were whimpering in your sleep." I told her.

"Oooh. I was dreaming of the night mum was killed. There was a boy who I called 'Little Harry' and then the scene changed and we were in Grandpa Dumbledores' office. You and him were talking about where I was going to go while you were teaching. He winked at me and then I woke up. Dad?" her face serious," Who is Harry?"

~Zoey POV~

He seemed a bit taken back at my question. Probably debating whether he should tell me or not. I guess he decided to tell me because he said, "The dream you just had wasn't a dream. It was a memory from what happened that night in Godric Hollow. Harry, well who is the only Harry you know?"

"Harry Potter. Why?" I said.

"He is your half-brother. James was his dad and Lily is his mum." he told me."Before I got you from Godric Hollow, you were Zoey Marie Lilliana Evans. You are now Zoey Marie Lilliana Evans-Snape."

"Dad, did you say Lily is his mum? I thought mum died?" I said to him.

"I'll explain everything soon alright? Now, I have a suprise set for you later." he said with a small rare smile.

"Oh really now?" I said.

"Yes, now, go get your summer homework that was assigned. I'll help you on it. Okay?" he said.

I nodded and ran up to my room, grabbed my homework, went back downstairs and we set to work.

two hours later

"Okay dad, Homework is aaalllll done. What is the surprise?" I asked.

" Well actually, I am going to have you go to your room while I set it up. Alright?" he said and I ran up to my room.

~Severus POV~

Once I heard her door shut, I glanced at the clock and saw it was almost eleven o' clock.

"Lola." I said and a tiny house elf appeared in front of me with a small crack.

"Yes Master? What would Master like?" Lola asked.

"Can you please arrange a picnic. Enough for three people, with six butterbeers and a bottle of firewhiskey?" I asked her.

"Yes Master. What would you like to eat on this picnic?"

"Sandwiches, Turkey, Ham and PB&J and chips.

"Alright Master."Lola said and with a small 'pop' she was gone.

I went up to my bedroom to see if Lily was still asleep or not. I opened the door to find Lily sitting on the ground, looking at an old yearbook.

"Whatcha doin Lily?" I asked her.

"Nothing really, just looking at my old yearbook from school." she said with a sad smile.

"Mind if I join you?" I asked her.

"I don't care, I just started looking through this one." she said. She turned to a picture of us in third year. We were sitting out by the tree, on the edge of the Black Lake. Talking and laughing. I sighed, those were the good days.

~twenty minutes later~

About twenty minutes later we were rolling on the floor laughing and holding our stomachs.

"Lily?" I asked, getting her attention.

"Yes Sev?" she said, looking at me.

"I have arranged a picnic for the you, Zoey, and I at the park down the road in our old neighborhood. We can talk bout going to visit Tuney and Harry and about what happened to you. We'll have to go see Dumbledore." I told her.

"Why do we have to go see Dumbledore?" she asked, a bit confuzzeled.

"To figure out what you are going to do and where you are going to stay while Zoey and I are at Hogwarts. I'm sure Mcgonagall wouldn't mind an assistant. Seeing as you were the most talented at Transfiguration in our year. " I finished with a smile.

"That's brilliant Sev!" she said," I am going to get dressed, you tell Zoey what the 'surprise' is."

"Alright Love." I said and gave her a quick kiss and left to go to Zoey's room.

I walked to Zoeys room and knocked.

"Yes?" she said, behind the door.

"May I come in Zoey?" I asked her.

"Yup." she said popping the 'p'.

I walked in to find her sitting on her bed, drawing a picture of the Black Lake at Hogwarts.

"That is beautiful Zoey." I told her, "Please get some play clothes on, were going out in a bit. Meet me in the backyard in ten minutes."

"Okay dad." she said and I walked out of the room and to the kitchens.

I walked into the kitchen to find Lily and Lola making sandwiches. "Hullo Lily, Lola."

"Oh! Master!"Lola jumped," Mistress insisted on helping Lola make lunch."

"It's quite alright Lola. Is it ready?" I asked them.

"Yep Sev. It's ready. I am going to take it with me and set it up. I'll see you there." Lily said and jumped up, pecked Severus on the lips, walked outside and disapperated.

"Who just disapperated?" Zoey asked, walking into the kitchen.

"A friend. Now please grab my arm and hold in tightly, we are disapparating." I told her and we disapparated to the small park in my old neighborhood.

~Zoey POV~

We aparated to a small park, I saw a woman under a big tree. It looked like the woman from last night.

"Dad? Who is that?" I asked, looking at the woman.

He seemed to hesitate a bit before he told me. He stopped and turned to me. " Zoey, that is your mum."

"What? I thought you said she was d-d-dead." I said, looking at him like he was crazy.

"She has been living in the United States of America for the last twelve years. She just now got back." he told me and started walking again, me following. We walked up to her.

"Hi mum." I said in a quiet voice.

"Hi Zoey." She said.

Deciding to break the silence, I threw my arms around her, enveloping her into a bone crushing hug.

"I missed you mum. I love you." I whispered in her ear, silent tears running down our cheeks.

"I missed you too Zoey. I love you so much." she said, she stepped back a bit to look at me. When her eyes hit my hair, her pupils went wide.

"Errrr, Mum? Whats wrong?" I asked, wiping the tears away and looking at her, confused as crap.

"It seems, Zoey, that you are a metamorphagus." dad said behind me.

"What?!" I exclaimed and grabbed a lock of hair, noticing it was a deep pink color.

Chapter Three: More Visits!

"Wow." was all I could say.

"Hmmm, I wonder if she got that from your ancestors Sev." Mum said,

"Possibly. Let's eat shall we?" dad said.

"Sure." mum and I chimed. We looked at each other and started to laugh.

"So Sev?" mum said,"After this picnic is over, would it be okay if we go over to see Harry and Tuney? Then go and see the Headmaster?"

"I don't mind." he said, "What about you Zoey?Do you wanna go see Harry and meet your aunt then go see Grandpa Dumbledore and **_Joshua_**?" dad said, stretching out Joshua.

"Wait? Why did you call Albus 'Grandpa Dumbledore'?" Mum asked.

"Oh, um Zoey grew up up at the castle since that night in Godric Hollow, Minerva is Grandma Minnie and Fillius/Proffesor Flitwick is Uncle Filli. Unfortunately, Albus' son and daughter-in-law were killed that same night and Joshua and Zoey have grown up together since." Dad said.

"Thanks dad, go an make me blush at his name. I don't care if we go see them, I think I forgot something at the castle anyway." I said, looking down, letting my hair fall to my face to hide the blush creeping up on my cheeks. I looked at my hair and noticed it was a deep pink color. Which made me blush even more if possible. 'Oh great. They know now of my crush.' I thought.

"Sooo, Zoey? I see you like Albus' gransdon or this Mr. Joshua Dumbledore." mum said, raising her eyebrows.

"O-of course not...nope...not at all...he is just my best friend...who I see all the time...and spend all the time with at Hogwarts..." I stuttered.

"Oh really now?" Dad said with a smirk.

"err...okay, I might have a small crush on him..anyway...let's talk about something else, other than my love life. Okay? Mum? What are you going to do while Dad and I are at Hogwarts?" i asked.

"Actually, your dad suggested that I ask Professor McGonagall if I could be her assistant. I will be able to be around Harry, Severus and you more." mum said," Speaking of Harry, Sev? Can we go see him and Tuney now?"

"I don't mind. It's up to Zoey though." dad said.

"I don't ? Who is Tuney?" I asked.

" Oh, she is my sister. She is the one who took Harry after James and I 'died'." mum said," She is a muggle though, jealous because she wanted to be a witch. Anyway, let's finish up eating and head over there."

"Alright." Dad and I chorused, then looked at each other and started laughing. Soon mum joined and we were all laying in the grass, holding our stomachs, eating lunch and looking at the clouds.

~AFTER LUNCH~

After lunch, we packed up the picnic, I grabbed mums left hand and dad grabbed her right hand we we apparated to Privet Drive, Little Whinging.

*HARRY POV*

It was a usual boring day at Privet Drive. i was currently laying on my bed, waiting for the holidays to get over, even though they just started yesterday. I was looking at the picture of Hermione, Ron, Lindsey, Zoey, Josh, Ginny, Jo, Kiley and me. Zoey gave it to me on the last day of school. We took it at the begining of the year. I was looking at Zoey, I recognized that hair from somewhere. I pulled out the scrapbook Hagrid gave me and compared Zoey and mum. BLOODY HELL! I thought. Zoey is a spitting image of mum. Wait? Zoey is my half-sister! I thought.

I heard a 'crack' then the doorbell rang.

"GET THE DOOR BOY!" I heard Aunt Petunia yell.

" OKAY." I yelled back, ran to the door and opened it to find Professor Snape and Zoey.

"Hey Zoey. Professor." I said nodding his way."What are you guys doing here?"

"Hi Harry. We need to speak with you and Petunia about something. It's extremely important. May we come in?" Zoey said.

"Yeah, sure, come in." I said, moving out of the way,"Aunt Petunia we have guests. They said its urgent they talk to us."

"Alright. Come into the parlour then." she replied.

Wow. She isn't snappy today, Hmm..I wonder why. thought Harry.

"MUM! WHO'S HERE?" Dudley yelled from the top of the stairs.

"Just a couple of mummy's friends Popkin." Petunia yelled back in a not-so-sure voice.

"OKAY!" he yelled back and went to his room.

~IN THE PARLOUR~

After everyone was seated, Petunia looked at our guests trying to figure out who they were .

"Err...Hello Tun-Petunia. You might recognize me." Professor Snape said.

"No...WAIT. You're that boy who made Lily and I not become friends anymore."Petunia spat,"What are you doing in my house." she said coldly.

"If you would like to know...Tuney." Professor Snape said and she flinched." You have a niece."

"And how would I have a niece? Harry was Lily's only child." Petunia said.

"No I wasn't." I said, turning to Zoey," You're my half-sister? Aren't you?"

"Yeah." she said and ran over to me giving me a hug."Errr...Mum? It would probably be a good idea to show yourself."

"What do you mean 'show yourself?'" Aunt Petunia and I asked.

"Err Harry? Dad and I just found out that mum was in America for the past twelve years." Zoey said,"Come on mum! Take the glamour off ."

I looked to where Zoey was and found myself face-to-face with my mum.

"Mum!" I yelled, running towards her and enveloping her in a giant-bone-crushing hug.

"Harry. I missed you so much. I love you honey." mum said," Tuney?" she said, looking towards Aunt Petunia.

"Lily? How is this possible? And who did you stay with in America?" Tuney asked.

"I only got back last night. The curse didn't hit me, just skimmed a bit of skin. I stayed with our cousins, you know, the Hurds." mum said.

As soon as mum was done talking, Tuney walked over to her and gave her a big hug."I'm sorry Lily. About calling you a freak. I was jealous that you could do magic-" Tuney started.

"MUM! YOU SAID THE M WORD!" Dudley yelled waddleing into the parlour.

*Harry POV*  
"The 'm' word?" Zoey & Lily asked.

"Oh, the word magic, Uncle Vernon hates anything 'abnormal'."Harry said.

"Anyway. Dudley?" Petunia said.

"W-what mum?" He replied eyeing everybody.

"Meet your Aunt Lily and cousin Zoey." Petunia said.

"Oh, um...Hello." Dudley said, putting his hand out to shake Zoey's hand.

They shook each others hand and we all sat back down. Zoey sat by me on the floor. She was sitting in front of Professor Snape and I was sitting in front of mum. They were sitting on the love seat.  
"Professor Snape?" I asked. "Who is the new DADA teacher? Seeing as Professor Gileroy Lockhart is currently in errr... St. Mungos?"

"Wait? Sev? Why does Harry keep calling you Professor Snape?Why is Lockhart in St. Mungos?" Mum asked.

"Oh, he keeps calling me 'Professor Snape' because after you 'left', I got a job as Potion's Master when Slughorn retired a few years after we graduated, remember?I told you Zoey and I would be at Hogwarts during the school year." Professor Snape explained.

" Well you didn't say why you were going to be there so ..." she stuck her tongue at him," and why is Lockhart is St. Mungos?" mum asked.

"Oh...um...Dad? Harry? How about we just tell mum our first two years at Hogwarts?" Zoey suggested.

Snape nodded and so did I.

"Okay..." Zoey said, a bit of unease in her voice. She finally launched into the details of first year. She told her about all of our friends and how we found out about Fluffy, the stone, all the enchantments, the flying keys, the giant chess board, Proffesor Snape's riddle and finally her and I facing Voldemort. By the end, mum was in tears and Aunt Petunia, Dudley and Professor Snape had looks of amazment of what happened.

"Wait? You guys were within arms reach and I missed you?" Proffesor Snape said, astonished," And who figured out my riddle? It was a very hard riddle."

"Oh...That was Hermione..." I said.

"Really? How long did it take her to figure out?" he asked.

"About five minutes actually." Zoey said.

"Wow. Impressive. It took my testies almost an hour to figure it out." Professor Snape said, a small smirk creeping onto his face.

"What happened in second year?" Dudley asked finally speaking up.

"Tell me it's normal?!" Mum pleaded.

"Well, if we did it would be a lie." Zoey and i chorused.

"Oh, no." Mum moaned.

Zoey and I explained about the platform and how it closed itself and about Dobby. How everybody thought Zoey and I were the Heirs of Slytherin. WE told them about the Polyjuice Potion and how Hermione and Jo got petrified. We told her about how Hermione and Jo figured out that the monster was a baskilisk and it was travelling trough the pipes. How we got seperated at the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets. How Lockhart tried to obliviate us and ended up obliviateing himself. How we stoppped Voldemort again.

At the end, mum was crying, Dudley, Professor Snape and Aunt Petunia wore faces of shock. Finally Professor Snape broke the silence, " Who brew the polyjuice Potion?"

"Zoey, Hermione, and Scarlett." I answered.

" That's it right?" mum asked.

"Yes." Zoey and I chorused.

"Harry?" Petunia asked.

"Yes Aunt Petunia?" I responed.

"I...I'm Sorry for being so mean to you all these years. You reminded me spo much of Lily and I was angry that you survived and she didn't." Petunia admitted.

The next thing i did probably shocked everybody.I got up and went over to Aunt Petunia and grabbed her in a tight hug. "I forgive you Aunt Petunia. But Vernion and Dudley will take some time. "

She nodded and i sat back down at my place by Zoey. We sat in comfortable silance for a while until we heard a car pull up i the driveway.

"Oh no." Petunia, Dudley, Professor Snape and I moaned.

"What?" Mum and Zoey asked.

"Vernon is home." Petunia responded.

"Oh." Mum and Zoey responeded back.

"Marge, I'm so glad you ca-" Uncle Vernon said, walking into the parlour. He saw aus and said, " WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE!"

*ZOEY P.O.V.*

A beefy man walked in with a woman similar to him following behind.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE!" Vernon all but schreeched.

"Vernon, dear, this is Severus, Lily, and Zoey. Zoey is Harry's half-sister. Severus is her father." Tuney said.

"Who is Lily?" he asked.

"Hullo Vernon. How have you been? I haven't seen you in a while." Mum said.

"I thought you were...dead?" Vernon said, his face scrunching up weirdly, like he was in deep thought.

"No, i faked it. I would like it though, ifyou would treat my son better." mum said, her wand showling slightly from her sleeve," Come on Severus, Zoey, we should probably go."

" Okay. Harry, owl me." I said.

"What about me?" Harry asked.

"Oh Harry, we have to go see Dumbledore. i'll see if I can take you. Tuney, don't be hard on him please." mum said and we walked outside and with a pop we were gone to Hogsmeade.

~In Hogsmeade~

"Hey dad? Can I stop at Honeydukes?" I asked as soon as we landed,"I want some candy."

"Yes, but how do you know about Honeydukes?" Dad said, eyes narrowing.

"Oh, er, Gred and Forge brought back sweets to everybody last year." I lied casually, avoiding his eyes as i walked into Honeydukes.

********************Alright everyone...thats it for the first chapter :) please review and tell me what you think ~ZoeyMarieSnape**********************


End file.
